


Present for a Pirate

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: It's Tetra's first birthday since becoming an official item with Link and it offers a whole new bevy of ways for them to celebrate that they're all to eager for.





	Present for a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting here from a different site

"Are you ready, Birthday Girl?" Link eagerly called into Tetra's cabin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she answered.

"I'd hope so! It's your birthday after all!"

She rolled her eyes at the reminder. It was her birthday, but so what? About twenty or so others had come and gone, and she simply didn't see what the big deal was. At this point the procedure had become fairly standard. She'd get sung some songs, eat some cake, and open a few presents which didn't matter much to her since she could get pretty much anything she wanted anyway. The only thing that made this one worth noting is it was the first she was having since she and Link had officially become a couple. For the last few weeks he had been promising to give her the night of her life and consistently refusing her sexual advances. He insisted that it was all so he could be at his best, and now she was ready to find out what that actually meant.

"Are you going to get on with the grand unveiling or not? After almost a month of waiting the last thing I'm feeling now is patience."

Link poked his head through the door to see Tetra sitting with her arms crossed and a slight scowl. Before she became any more frustrated, he entered to reveal his almost nude muscular form with the only piece of clothing he was wearing being a green pair of bikini briefs. He flicked his clean but unkempt hair back, and flexed in a variety of poses to show of the work he had done on his body. Muscle definition was evident on him from head to toe. It wasn't so excessive as to seem unnatural but more than enough to get Tetra's nearly undivided attention. The only distraction was the way his manhood stretched out the pair of bikini briefs in a way that would be viewed as tasteless on a public beach. Despite this, her experience told her he was still flaccid.

"How do you like it?" he boasted, shaking his hips

"Very um... flashy," she felt some heat rising through her face.

"I figured that's what you'd be into. You've always been very daring."

"Yes, it's very nice," she looked him over one more time

"And it's all for you tonight," he sat down beside her, "I want you to take it easy and have as much fun as you want."

"Then stop talking and start undressing me."

"Anything for you on your special day."

Link wasted no time moving to rid her of her shirt and pants. As he worked her outer layers of clothing Tetra started to work her arms around his upper body. She sampled his lean back muscles in her hand while he got her down to just her underwear. Once he was done undressing her, he moved in to take a feel for her body as well. With their arms tangled together, the pair leaned in to lock their lips together as well. While this wasn't anything new for them, Link quickly stirred things up with an unusually aggressive move by slipping his right hand into her panties in the middle of their kiss. Tetra released a surprised gasp into his mouth before briefly pulling away.

"What was that all about?" she asked

"I said tonight was all for you and meant it."

"Well aren't you quite the commanding one? What did you have in mind?"

He answered by lying her down on her back and planting himself on top her of her. His face was lined up with her damp crotch as was hers with his

"I want you to do nothing but to enjoy yourself."

Link slipped her panties partway down her thighs and went straight to town on her loins with his face. The time she had gone without sex before this was evident in how wet she was from his minor touching earlier. His tongue lapped up the moisture before diving into her entrance. Tetra's body tightened under Link's ministrations on her groin. Her aroma was especially intoxicating to him after so long without it. Up until this point he had only thought about her pleasure, but through her scent and flavor her arousal began to rub off on him. Tetra was so sensitive at this point that she knew her first orgasm would be a quick one but just as she was about to cum she finally took notice of Link's crotch hanging above her and the transformation taking place. His penis swelled within the confines of his briefs and Tetra got a perfect view of the way the outline of his manhood stretched out the material in desperate search of an exit.

Watching him grow triggered memories of his heat, his firmness, taste, and texture within her, but her first orgasm suddenly washed over her before her mind could tell her body to do anything about it. She writhed under its sensations with not just satisfaction but a growing want for her man. Once her body calmed down, Tetra attempted to grab Link's waistband to return the favor, but the hero hopped off of the bed just before her fingers could make contact.

"Where ya goin'?" she whined as the object of her desires moved just out of her reach.

"That was just me getting warmed up. I've still got more that I want to to do."

"You look plenty warmed up as it is," she commented on his erection.

"No, no, he's not quite ready to come out yet. At least let me try giving you a back massage. I learned they can be really relaxing at that spa I visited."

"Fine, go ahead," she rolled over.

Link got back onto the bed and took a seat on top of her tanned thighs to give himself the best angle possible to work on her back with. She was still a little tense from earlier but immediately seemed to relax when his hands gripped onto her shoulders. As he worked his way down her body totally relaxed beneath him, but, while her pressure eased up, his only intensified.

For him too it had been far too long since they had been together like this. Working his way down her back only made him more transfixed on her figure. Her curves mesmerized him as he could freely run his hands along them. It was all becoming too much for his poor bikini briefs to take. He had done his best to pick a pair with enough flexibility to accommodate him, but only being presented with Tetra herself could get him this hard. His manhood continued to valiantly fight for its freedom inch by inch until its head finally forced its way out of his waistband. With a shrug Link calmly accepted his defeat.

"You win Tetra," he admitted, "I just can't hold it in with you around."

"Is that so?" Tetra slyly turned her head back at him.

With a single, swift move Link rid himself of his own undergarment and sat on the bed just as naked as she was. Just looking at him told her how much pressure he was under. His erection was just as impressive as she remembered, but it was much more fired up than usual. Pre-cum had already started forming on the tip and it bobbed in the air in rhythm with his heartbeat. The last time she'd seen him this excited was their very first night together. She could only imagine how much cum he had saved up

Now feeling a great sense of freedom and relief, Link resumed his massage with renewed vigor. He leaned in much closer to her and worked on her sides with much more force than before. On top of the enhanced sensation from Link's stronger motions Tetra also came to enjoy the heat and texture of his penis resting against her rear. His rigid manhood always made a wonderful match with her pleasant softness and he was unable to resist the urge to grind himself against her while continuing to work his way up and down her backside.

While Tetra was certainly enjoying the feeling of his hands on her back and his erection on her butt, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She certainly appreciated his efforts, but this was all getting a bit too passive for her. Just from his grinding she could feel all the energy built up in his member and was growing more impatient waiting for her chance to do something with it. Eventually her captain's instincts took over and pushed her to slip her way out from beneath him

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Link asked with genuine concern but hidden disappointment in having his grinding session interrupted

"No, I'm enjoying it plenty, but I've got my limit."

"Limit?"

"On how long I can let you wave that beast around without letting me have a taste."

"But I wanted this to be about making you feel good instead of you pleasuring me like always."

"Who said anything about making you feel good?" Tetra started to assert her authority. She pushed him back into an upright position so that she could move in on her target, "All I said is that I wanted a taste."

Getting his manhood back into her hands was even more satisfying than she had expected. Her eyes locked with his while she sampled the scent that had eluded her for weeks.

"I insist on sucking you off simply because I enjoy it. Just like I enjoy your smell."

Tetra bent over so that her lips were centimeters from his cock.

"Your flavor"

She stuck out her tongue and pressed it against his shaft.

"Your length."

Link shuddered as she made a single lick from the base to the head of his penis.

"Your girth."

Her tongue made its way around his head to clean up the pre-cum that had gathered.

"Your hardness, your warmth, your virility, it's the only gift I need to make today worthwhile."

"Um... Thanks? You're welcome?"

Instead of waiting for Link to come up with any sort of proper response, Tetra decided she had already given him enough time and dived down onto her birthday treat. She started out taking the top half into her lips while using her hand to work the rest of his dick. Looking at him she had her hunches, but now that she had him in her grasp she could tell that he was different than on other days. The throbbing in her fist was stronger than she was used to, and he was just a bit thicker than she remembered as indicated by her difficulty connecting her fingers around him. Her tongue was surprised greatly by the rate that his pre-cum was leaking out and mixing together with her own saliva. She wasn't sure exactly how or why he had gotten like this but was too enamored with his superb taste to care.

Link still wasn't sure exactly what was in that "medicine" he picked up from the Forest Haven, but he was certainly impressed with how well they were working. His penis had become so sensitive he felt like he was going to melt in her mouth, and he could feel a heavy load building up in his loins. The way she so gleefully continued to lick and slurp on his meat wasn't too bad either. Even so, he still wanted her pleasure to take priority, so he reached over and stuck a finger back into her womanhood. However, his sudden penetration would not be enough to distract her from work as her lips clamped down on him like a vacuum. The pressure only served to engorge his manhood further and test the limits of her jaw's flexibility

"I love having a boyfriend with something like this," she sighed after releasing him to take a breath, "Now you had better not have been jerking off behind my back. I want you to give me a good drink."

"That was the idea," he chuckled as she began sucking harder than ever. His abdominal muscles began to tense under the pressure of his approaching orgasm. Even while continuing to play with her opening he couldn't resist the urge to place his free hand on the back of her head.

Link's breathing picked up with his sperm ready to burst free at any moment, and he could feel that there was going to be a lot of it. The twitching and swelling in Tetra's mouth made this apparent to her as well. She tenderly cradled his balls in hopes of helping along, but even they felt a little heftier than usual. With precum still continuing to pour out she could only wonder how much the real thing would yield. His hand on her head squeezed down harder as he did his best to hold out under her ministrations. A fire was raging in his loins, Link did what he could to fight it off if only to let Tetra enjoy herself for a few extra seconds, but, in spite of his efforts, his limits still made themselves known.

He attempted to whimper something resembling a warning for Tetra, but it did little good as his ejaculation began with overwhelming strength. It was unlike anything either of them could recall. Link felt as if every muscle in his body was working to pump out his load while it took all Tetra had for her to keep up. Her gentle massaging of his scrotum helped to keep his sperm flowing. The hero trembled under the force of his orgasm while, on her end, the princess trembled from the incredible amount of his seed being fired into her throat. The taste and scent were immeasurably rich and it was so thick she could almost chew on it. With Link's hand still in between her legs, the contact with her clitoris was enough to push her into her second climax. Finally letting him out of her mouth, Link still had enough spunk left to get a shot on her face. After a flood of groans, the pair collapsed onto one another in a huffing mess.

"What in the world... was that?" Tetra wiped off some of his excess seed from her lips, "What have you been up to?"

"All I did was change my diet a little. I was told it would let me go as many times as I needed to."

"Just a little huh? That doesn't look very little to me."

Fueled by the potent combination of forbidden herbs and his own lust for Tetra's body, Link's manhood refused to stand down. After slightly going limb on glance at Tetra's curves sent it back to full eyed it down intensely now that she was becoming aware of the nature of the fight she had on her hands.

"Umm... so what did you want to do next?" Link interrupted her stare-down with his penis.

"Fine," she shrugged, "Show me what you've got."

Tetra laid down on her side with her head rested in her left hand. She use her right hand to lift up her leg and spread herself out for him.

"I want to see just how hard you're ready to fuck me. Pound away as much as you want and feel free to keep going until you blow," she instructed him.

Link went wide-eyed for a brief moment. He wasn't sure he could ever recall her offering him the dominant position so easily and openly. She must have been really impressed with how he had done up until now. Taking her cue, he wrapped his arms around her raised right leg. The feeling of her smooth sking against him only further intensified his own desires. His erection started to twitch and drip more precum as it slowly approached Tetra's opening. This did not escape her notice and prompted her face to light up with anticipation. She bit down on her lower lip when its bulbous head made contact with the moist entrance. Link could swear she was tighter than before while Tetra blamed it on him having grown a bit, but after some brief resistance from her insides Link used her leg as leverage to bury himself fully within her.

A few curses broke out of Tetra's lips while Link exhaled loudly as each felt the heat from the other rush through them. Not being used to being the one on top, it actually took Link a few seconds to remember that he was the one that had to start moving. At first he carefully eased himself in an out of her to get used to the motion. Just the light rocking of his hips was enough to cause her to bury her face in the bed sheets. She felt as if his dick was reshaping her innards with each movement he made. Link soon came to feel quite comfortable in his position and turn his light rocking into actual thrusts. Seeing Tetra struggling to contain her own pleasure only served to turn him on even more as Tetra learned from feeling his cock somehow getting even harder inside her

"mmffff, mw md mmrr mmk mt mo mmaat?" was all she managed to moan into the bed.

Despite her muffled words, Link had a pretty good hunch what she said, and the tightening feeling in and around his penis only served to confirm it. Using little extra strength, he was now moving the entire length of his shaft in and out of her in rhythm. Along with the sound of their heavy breathing was now the sound of his balls slapping against her as he pounded away. He was really loving the feeling of closeness that doing her from this position gave him. So much of his skin was in direct contact with hers, and her trembling beneath him indicated how yet another orgasm was sending bursts of pleasure throughout her being. With his penis knocking against her innermost areas, Tetra's orgasms were nothing compared to the load Link was readying for her, and he anticipated it almost as much as she did.

"I've already cum twice so there's no need for you to hold back in there," she slightly lifted her head to advise him.

Her words alerted him to just how many sensations were rushing through his manhood. The more strength and speed he put into his movement, the more Tetra's pussy seemed eager to hold him tighter as if to dare him to go even faster. The wet and mushy feeling of her cavern complemented his fiery hardness perfectly. His entire lower half was throbbing with the need for release. Thanks to his rapid movement and heightened sensitivity, a few more thrusts were all he was going to need. He clenched his teeth together and held onto her as tighy as he could to prepare himself. Despite his silence the telltale swelling inside her was the only hint Tetra needed about what was coming. After that it was one, two, and boom for his climax to hit with swift and decisive force.

Link's loins were going crazy as his balls eagerly emptied into the girl beneath him. Tetra was accustomed to the spasms that accompanied one of her hero's loving creampies, but what she wasn't used to was the rate at which his seed was overflowing from her womanhood and running down her thigh. She always knew deep down that her family line depended on her one day bearing children but having ropes and ropes of sperm fired into her like this went beyond anything she had ever considered. Whatever Link had done to get himself ready to do this, this was certainly much more fertility than any one woman was meant to handle, but when she looked up to see his eyes fixated on her while continuing to cum, it made her feel sincerely grateful to be on the receiving end of his ejaculation.

"Oh wow..." was all Link could muster after releasing her upon finishing his own release. The intense feelings of his orgasm made him borderline delirious for a brief instant. He allowed his penis to plop out of her, and slightly gaped at the puddle it had created between her legs.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you how I wanted it," Tetra chided him and pulled herself back up, "You're not done yet anyway. It's time for me to get my turn."

"I figured," he sighed with relief, "Being on top is too much work for a lazy guy like me. You can take over from here."

"You'll have to get it back up again, but I'm sure that's no trouble for you."

He responded by taking his drooping manhood into his hand, but before he could do anything Tetra grabbed onto his wrist.

"Allow me."

She removed his hand and wrapped her own fingers around his shaft instead. With her thumb just below the head and her fingers kneading the flesh, Link's dick responded very quickly to her work. It quickly outgrew what one of her hands would be able to cover, but Link added one of his own larger hands to cover the extra space while she focused on the head. After amusing herself by playing with his erection for about a minute, Tetra allowed Link to lie back to give her the space that she needed to get started.

Since she already had one round in the books and plenty of moisture accumulated, it was fairly simple work for Tetra to get Link back inside of her. Her insides were more than eager to once again take on the outline of his rigid manhood. Instead of riding him upright like normal though, Tetra leaned forward and allowed herself to come down so that her torso came in contact against his. Shushing him with a finger to the lips before he could make any comment on her actions, she wrapped her arms around him so that their bodies would be pressed even more tightly together. Once she started to rock her hips across his length, she began to cuddle sweetly up to him as well. The well placed combination of the two managed to get Link's penis twitching enough for Tetra to notice.

"Just as I thought," Tetra smugly remarked, "You really are a sucker for this kind of crap."

Link pouted slightly at her teasing before noticing how heavy her breathing was.

"But I guess that goes for both of us, huh?" he looked her straight in the eyes

"Seems that way to me," she agreed before finally going down for a kiss.

Their lips had little trouble finding the perfect way to fit one another just as their lower halves had. Link's arms made their way off of the bed to begin roaming freely along Tetra's slim. upper body. Her back and stomach were in excellent shape as a result on her constant exercise as a pirate with a disciplined suntan. The only noticeable fat on her was in her surprisingly well developed for such a tomboy. He was happy to go in for a squeeze and watch her face when her gave her nipples an easy twist. Ultimately though, his hands would have to wander lower to make it to his favorite spot. They weaved around her sides and deceptively wide hips hips to take a vigorous grip on his favorite pair of cheeks. Tetra's ass had just the right amount of meat to be impressive without negatively impacting its shape and more than enough space for his excited hands to roam.

"This has certainly gotten nicer since I saw it last," he gave her rear a loving pat.

"You're not the only one with something big below the belt," she giggled and kissed him again.

She let out a sharp hum into his mouth as she focused on the shape of his erection inside as she slid her hips along. When she took him into all the way to his balls, the pulsing from the blood rushing through his penis made her feel faint. Almost ready to fall over from the pleasure, Tetra had to put her hands on Link's shoulders to support herself while continuing to move. Even so, she ventured on towards her next orgasm rapidly approaching. Link was getting closer and closer to cumming as well. The beating in his manhood kept getting stronger with him so close to the end of her canal. His grasp on her butt tightened with the tension in his loins building.

"You about ready to cum?" she inquired despite having a pretty good idea from the sensations inside her.

"Yeah..." he managed to murmur.

"Don't feel bad about going first. I'll be right behind you."

Having gotten Tetra's approval, Link's hips made a few quick bucks up against girl on top of him. By using his hands to push her directly down onto his dick, he forced his way in as far as her body would allow. With his entire penis engulfed and her cervix rife with anticipation, Link hit his climax with an audible groan and started pouring another load into her core. Not even sure if it should be possible for Link to have this much cum left, the heat spreading through her abdomen and the feeling his penis thrashing about in the thralls of his orgasm, Tetra began cumming mere seconds later. She allowed her head to rest on his chest while the energy rushing from his cock through her insides ran its course. They cuddled up again briefly before being distracted by the sudden ringing of Tetra's wall clock.

"Well, would you look at that?" Tetra observed, "Midnight. That means by birthday's over."

"Did you like your present? he asked sweetly.

"Five orgasms? I suppose it was alright," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "You'll have to at least tell me a bit more about whatever it was that you took to do this."

"That's just because you're so cute and sexy," he gave her a hug.

"Sorry, but my birthday's over. There's no need to continue..." she paused, "Unless you really want to. Just for fun"

The sparkle in his eye and phallus expanding against her leg was the only answer she needed to her proposal.

"Fine, fine I see how it is, but after some rest. I've still got that obnoxious music running through my head."

With that, Tetra released her weight and dozed off in Link's loving arms. His hand started stroking her hair when she started snoring before he wound up falling asleep himself. Even if her birthday was over, the time spent with him would always be special to her.


End file.
